criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
List of rides
|Nextrideday= |Nextridemonthname= |Nextrideyear= |Showlines=----|Nextridelocation=All over the world||Nextridetime= }} Home > The following is a partial list of Critical Mass bicycle rides around the world. Some rides may no longer exist and most certainly not every ride is listed here. Unless otherwise stated, rides are held on the last Friday of every month at 5.30pm. Africa Mozambique Wikipedia: Mozambique * Maputo (w) - Last friday of every month, 18h00, Praça da Independência. More information on their website (portuguese and english): http://criticalmassmaputo.wordpress.com South Africa Wikipedia: South Africa * Cape Town (w) * Johannesburg (w) America Argentina Wikipedia: Argentina *Buenos Aires (w), meet in Obelisco, at 16hs on the first sunday of the month, www.mcbsas.com.ar http://www.masacriticabsas.ning.com/ *Córdoba (w), 11 hs en Plaza Velez Sásfield, primer sábado de cada mes http://www.biciurbanos.blogspot.com *La Plata (w), San Martin park, at 7 y 50 streets, at 16hs on the first saturday of the month, [149] *Mar Del Plata (w), catedral of the city, 15hs on the third sunday of the month, [151] *Mendoza (w), Independencia park, 11hs on the second saturday of the month, http://www.masacriticamza.blogspot.com/ *Pinamar (w), Bunge y Libertador streets, 16hs on the first sunday of the month, [150] *Rosario (w), Oroño Y River street, 16hs on the first sunday of the month, [151] Brazil Wikipedia: Brazil For more information about Brazilian CM rides (Bicicletada), visit http://www.bicicletada.org *Porto Alegre (w), meet in Praça Dom Sebastião (Praça do Colégio Rosário), in Independencia Avenue, at 18:00 of every last friday of the month. Ride usually starts at 19:00 *Sao Paulo (w), meet in Praça do Ciclista (Bicyclist's Square), in Paulista Avenue, at 18:00 of every last friday of the month. Ride usually starts at 20:00 . Site in portuguese: http://www.bicicletada.org/saopaulo Canada Wikipedia: Canada *Calgary (w), The first critical mass rides in Calgary were held in the late 1990s and were initially heavily supported by bicycle couriers until they were threatened with job loss if they would continue participating. The rides still continue to the present, having had the same start place and time, Eau Claire Plaza in downtown Calgary at 5:30 p.m., since the beginning. *Edmonton (w),meet in front of the City Hall at 5:30 p.m. on the last Friday of the month. *Guelph, Ontario (w), http://www.criticalmassguelph.blogspot.com/, meet in front of City Hall at 6:30 on the last Friday of the month. *Hamilton, Ontario, meet at the corner of Hess St. and George St. (in Hess Village). 5:30 p.m., last Friday of every month. *Halifax (w), meet at Victoria Park on the corner of South Park and Spring Garden at 6:00 p.m. *Kingston, Ontario (w), meet in front of the Sleepless Goat Cafe, 91 Princess St., at 5:00 p.m. on the last Friday of every month. *Kitchener-Waterloo, Ontario (w), Meet beside the Bandshell in Waterloo park at 4:45, Ride at 5:00pm. Last Friday of every month. *London, Ontario (w), http://freedom.2y.net/wiki/Critical_Mass_London http://londoncommons.net/event, meet in front of the bandshell at Victoria Park on the last Friday of the month. *Montreal, Quebec (w), Montreal, Quebec, meet at Phillips Square, 5:30 p.m, last Friday of each month. *Mont-Laurier, Quebec (w), meet at IGA Parking, 17:45, last Friday of each month. *Nanaimo, British Columbia (w), meet at Diana Krall Plaza at 5:30pm, last Friday of every month *Ottawa, Ontario (w), http://www.ottawacriticalmass.blogspot.com/, meet at Confederation Park (Elgin and Laurier), 5:30 p.m. *Peterborough, Ontario (w), meet at Confederation Park by City Hall at 5:30pm on the last Friday of every month *Rimouski, Québec (w), http://massecritiqueriki.blogspot.com/, meet at Place Des Vétérans (in front of the Regional Museum) some specific last Friday of the month. *St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador (w), CMSJ CMSJ Facebook , meet in front of the Colonial Building, Bannerman Park at 6pm, last Friday of every month. *Toronto, Ontario (w), http://www.cmtoronto.ca/ http://www.torontocranks.com/, meet at Bloor and Spadina, 6:00 p.m. *Winnipeg (w), The Last Friday of Every Month, meeting at Central Park 4:45 p.m., ride leaves at 5:15-30 p.m. *Whitehorse (w), The Last Friday of Every Month, meeting in front of Old Firehall., ride leaves at 6:00 p.m. (On 1st Ave. -Main St.) *Vancouver, British Columbia (w), http://www.bikesexual.org/cm, meet at the Vancouver Art Gallery on the Georgia Street side, speeches and gathering starting at 5pm, leave 6pm-ish. *Victoria, British Columbia (w), meet at Centenial Square 6:30, ride leaves at 7:00. Costa Rica Wikipedia: Costa Rica * San Jose (w), One Critical Mass already happened and a new group of people is taking up the idea again. More Info Mexico Wikipedia: Mexico Baja California *Ensenada, BC (w), 7:00 PM, Palacio Municipal, cada jueves, every thursday, desde 23 de abril 2009. http://grupoprociclovia.oakensa.org/ Querétaro *Querétaro (w), Qro 7:00 PM, Biblioteca Gomez Morin, frente a puente peatonal de Zaragoza y Alameda. Primer evento: viernes 27 de noviembre, 19:00 hrs http://www.masacriticaqro.blogspot.com/ Morelia *Morelia (w), 9.12.09, 12.01.10, 10.02.10. 6 pm Plaza San Francisco, cada 2o miércoles del mes. United States Wikipedia: United States Alabama *Anniston, AL (w) 5:30 PM, Parking lot #8 1112 Wilmer, last friday of the month. First ride will be 25-April-2008. *Birmingham,AL (w) meet at 7:00pm on the last Friday of the month, in the parking lot in front of the Bici Bicycle Cooperative. Located at 1211 28th Street South off of Highland Avenue South, behind the Unity Church, and near Rhodes Park. *Huntsville, Alabama (w)meet @6:30pm ride @ 7:00pm last Friday of the month at Courthouse Downtown SE corner. The more leisurely Vintage Ride meets 2PM the last Sunday of the month at Huntsville Middle School near the hospital. Alaska *Anchorage, Alaska (w) 6:00 p.m. last Friday, location varies: Cafe Amsterdam in the Metro Mall or Town Square, see http://www.uaabikeclub.org/ for details Arizona *Phoenix, Arizona (w), website coming soon! **Phoenix: Last Friday of the Month, 5:30pm meeting as Steel Indian School Park, in parking lot D (just north of Indian School and 3rd street) **Tempe: First Saturday ASU Memorial Union at 5:30 pm Arkansas *Hot Springs, Arkansas (w) 6:00pm first Friday of the month at Parkside Cycle, roll out at 6:30pm California *Arcata, CA (w) 6 PM meet, 6:30 ride, The Plaza, Last Friday of the month. *Berkeley, California (w) http://www.berkeleycriticalmass.org/, every second Friday of the month at Constitution Plaza (main entrance, Downtown Berkeley BART), starting around 5:30 p.m. *Chico, CA (w) http://www.chicowiki.org/Critical_Mass, 5 PM at City Plaza *Costa Mesa, California (w) http://www.myspace.com/costamesacriticalmasss, last Friday, 6 p.m., next to Rooster Cafe-- 750 Saint Clair Street, 92626. *Davis, California (w) Last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m., Central Park at the large oak tree. *Dublin, California, see Tri-Valley, California below *Emeryville, California (w) *Fresno, California (w), http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassbikehopfresno Meets every last Fridays of the month at Fresno High (Echo))) at 5:30 PM // Bike Hop meets every first Thursdays of the month at Tower Velo (Van Ness) at 5:30 PM. *Fullerton, California (w) At the Train Depot, 211 E. Santa Fe Ave, 5:45pm, last Friday of every month. *Isla Vista/Goleta, California (w, Isla Vista) (w, Goleta), 5pm Isla Vista Food Co-op, last Friday of every month. *Laguna Beach, CA (w), 9:00am every third Saturday of the month, starting point at a LB Highschool parking lot Park and Legion Streets, watch the announcement for latest ride information. *Los Angeles, California (w) Has four monthly CM rides and one in neighboring Santa Monica. http://www.cicle.org/cm/criticalmass.html **Corner of Westwood & La Conte (near UCLA) 5 p.m. First Friday **1401 Ocean Front Walk (Venice Beach) 6 P.M First Friday **Santa Monica Pier (Santa Monica) 6:30 p.m. First Friday http://santamonicacriticalmass.org/ **Ave 57 Gold Line Station (Highland Park) 6:30 Third Friday **Wilshire and Western Red Line Station Korea Town) at 6 p.m. Last Friday *Long Beach (w) Bike Station (Not affiliated with Bike Station) *Modesto, California (w) *Oakland, California (w), First Friday of every month, meet at 14th and Broadway 6:00p.m. *Petaluma, California (w) Lucchesi Park, 5:00 p.m. - first Friday of every month *Ridgecrest, California Leroy Jackson Park, 7:00 p.m. - last Friday of every month (http://www.highsierracyclists.org/home.htm) *Riverside, California (w) http://myspace.com/criticalmassriverside 4:00pm, Third Sunday of the month, at the Downtown Library. *Sacramento, CA (w) http://groups.google.com/group/sacramentocriticalmass 6:00pm, last Friday of the month, in Fremont Park (16th and P Streets) *Salinas, California (w), First Friday every Month 5:30 in Front of Steinbeck Center 1 Main St which is OldTown Salias *San Diego (w), 7 p.m.. Balboa Park at the fountain between the Reuben H. Fleet Science Center and the Natural History Museum. *San Francisco (w) http://www.runmuki.com/paul/writing/urban.html, Last Friday of every month,at Justin Herman Plaza, 6.30 pm. The birthplace of Critical Mass in September 1992. *San Jose, CA (w) - San Jose Bike Party - 8:00 pm, third friday of the month. NOT a Critical Mass ride. Obeys all traffic laws. www.sjbikeparty.org *Santa Monica, California (w), http://www.santamonicacriticalmass.org 6:30p.m., first Friday of every month *South Lake Tahoe, California (w) at the "Y" in front of the old Mikasa, 5:00 p.m. Last Friday of the month *Temecula (w)/Murrieta (w) - Meet at the JOANNS parking lot at 6p.m. every 3rd friday of the month:next to The Promenade Mall *Tri-Valley, California (w) The first Friday of each month, 6:00pm,at the Dublin Clocktower. All Tri-Valley and beyond are invited! *Ventura, California (w), meet 5:30pm, first Friday, Artists Union Gallery, California Street & the Promenade, ride 5:45pm, more http://artpredator.wordpress.com *Whittier, California (w), first Saturday of every month 12pm Noon at the Cal-High student parking lot. *Walnut Creek, California (w), third Friday of Every Month, Meet at Walnut Creek BART station Colorado *Denver, Colorado (w) Last Friday 5:30 p.m., Civic Center Park near the Seal fountain Connecticut *Hamden, Connecticut (w) @ Whitney Ave and Lake Rd (across Whitney from the Playwright) 5:30pm on the 2nd Friday of the month *Hartford, Connecticut (w), at the carousel in Bushnell Park, around 5:30 pm on the last Friday of the month. *New Haven, Connecticut (w) http://www.elmcitycycling.org, at the flagpole in the center of The Green. **Suburbs: Hamden, Connecticut, see above. Delaware *Newark, Delaware (w), at Wooden Wheels, Newark Shopping Center. Last Friday of everything month 5:00 PM. Florida *Gainesville, Florida (w), at the Plaza of the Americas, 5:30 p.m. final Friday of the month *Miami, Florida (w), at Government Center at 6:30 last Friday of every month. *Orlando, Florida (w) http://www.myspace.com/massfororlando, 5:30 p.m. at Loch Haven Park at the corner of Princeton Street and Elgin Road *Tallahassee (w), in Kleman Plaza on Duval st between Collage and Pensicola. 5 p.m. *West Palm Beach, Florida (w), Last Friday of every month. Clematis St and Narcissus Ave., by the library fountains. Meet up at 7:00pm, ride out at 7:20pm. *Pensacola, Florida (w), last Friday of every month, 5pm, meet at End of The Line cafe Georgia *Athens, GA (w) 6 PM, corner of Prince & Pulaski, last friday of the month. *Atlanta, GA (w) http://www.criticalmassatlanta.org/, at Woodruff Park, 6 p.m., last Friday of the month Hawaii *Honolulu, Hawaii (w) Idaho *Boise, ID (w), last Friday of every month, 7pm @ Julia Davis Park Band Shell. Illinois *Champaign-Urbana, Illinois (w), at Green and Wright, 5:15 p.m., Last Friday. *Chicago, Illinois (w) http://www.chicagocriticalmass.org/, at Daley Plaza *Macomb, Illinois(w),http://critical-mass.macomb.com/ Last Friday of the moth 5:30 pm, meet at Chandler Park fountain *Naperville, Illinois (w), Last Friday of the month 5:30 P.M., meet at the fountain outside the Nichols library *Springfield, Illinois (w), Last Friday of the month 5:30 P.M., Old State Capitol. *Quad Cities, Iowa + Illinois (w), Last Friday every month 8:00 pm at Leech Park in Bettendorf, Iowa. *Urbana, Illinois (w), Champaign http://critical-mass.groogroo.com/, in front of the University of Illinois Alma Mater statue Indiana *Indianapolis (w) http://www.myspace.com/indianapoliscm/, at Veteran's Memorial Plaza is located in the north quadrant of Indianapolis with North street to it's North, Meridian Street to it's West, Pennsylvania Avenue to it's East, and Michigan Street to it's South at 5:30. *Fort Wayne (w) [http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassftw/ Last Friday of every month, Rain or Shine, 6:30 at Lawton Park across from the skate park *Terre Haute, Indiana (w) Downtown: Now on the Fourth Friday, Rain or Shine, around 6:30 pm at the Wabash Avenue Parking Garage. Ride departs around 7ish. Iowa *Ames, Iowa (W) 5:00 p.m. last Friday, meet at Design Center *Quad Cities, Iowa + Illinois (w), Last Friday every month 8:00 pm at Leech Park in Bettendorf, Iowa. Kansas *Lawerence, Kansas (W), 6:00 p.m. Last Friday of the month, meet at Wescoe Beach. Kentucky *Paducah, KY (w) 6:00pm, last Friday of the month, Downtown Farmer's Market parking lot. Louisiana *Baton Rouge, LA (w) http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassbatonrouge 5:30pm, last Friday of the month, at the LSU Memorial Clocktower. *Lafayette, LA (w) http://www.myspace.com/lafayettecriticalmass Gather at 5:30pm, Leave by 6.00pm on the dot. Last Friday of every month, at Parc Sans Souci, downtown. Page presence on Facebook and Myspace. *New Orleans (w) http://www.nolacriticalmass.org/, Jackson Square cathedral Maine *Portland, Maine (w), Monument Square, last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m. Maryland *Baltimore, MD (w), at Charles and Redwood. *Frederick, Maryland (w) At the fountain in Baker Park (corner of Bentz and Church), 6 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Salisbury, Maryland (w), 2nd Wednesday every month 5:30 at Guerrieri University Center(parking lot side) at Salisbury University. Massachusetts *Boston (w) http://www.bostoncriticalmass.org/, at Copley Square. *Amherst (w), at University of Massachusetts in front of the Fine Arts center by the red Sculpture. Michigan *Ann Arbor, Michigan (w) Around 5:15 p.m. last Friday, every month. Meet at corner of N. University and State St. by the water fountain. *Detroit (w) http://www.criticalmassdetroit.org/, at Grand Circus Park, Adams & Woodward Aves. *Grand Rapids, Michigan (w) http://www.mediamouse.org/cm/, at Veterans Park, Fulton & Sheldon *Traverse City, Michigan (w), http://www.TraverseAlive.com The last Friday each month at 5:30 pm. Gather at the Open Space (at Clinch Park). Map available at web site. Minnesota *Duluth, Minnesota (w) The last Friday of each month, 5:30pm. Meet at the statue of Leif Erickson. *Minneapolis, Minnesota (w), at Loring Park, by the fountain, at 5 p.m. *St. Paul, Minnesota (w), Third Friday every Month. Meet @ 5:00 at Monument Park on the corner of Summit Avenue and East River Road. Ride @ 5:30. Check the website for updates: http://www.dungeonrecords.org/stpcriticalmass Mississippi *Starkville, Mississippi (w), at the flag pole on the drill field, 5:30 p.m. Every last Friday of the month. Missouri *Kansas City, Missouri (w), Missouri http://www.acmebicyclecompany.com/rides.htm 6 p.m., last Friday of every month *Kirksville, Missouri (w), Missouri 5:30 p.m., last Friday of every month at the Square Montana Nebraska *Lincoln, NE (w), Last Friday of every month. North side of the Capitol, 6:00pm *Omaha, NE (w), Last Friday of every month. Meet on the corner of 33rd and Cass, 5pm Nevada *Las Vegas (w), Nevada, Last Friday of the month, Meet at Fashion Show Mall. Meet at 8pm, take off at 9pm. *Reno, Nevada (w) http://tribes.tribe.net/renocriticalmass or http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=13282026749, Downtown Reno at the West Plaza (between Java Jungle & the River Theaters), 1st Friday of every month, 5:30pm New Hampshire *Portsmouth, NH (w), Meet in Prescott Park between 5:30pm - 6:00pm - Last Friday of Every Month New Jersey *Hackettstown, NJ (w), 2nd Friday of the month, Main/Moore St. Gazebo, 6:30 p.m. *Morristown (w), New Jersey, Last Friday of the month, Town Hall, 6:30 p.m. New Mexico *Albuquerque, New Mexico (w), First Friday of the month, University of New Mexico Duck Pond, 5:30p.m *Las Cruces (w), New Mexico, Last Friday of the month, Downtown Mall, 5 p.m. New York *Albany, New York (w), 5:00 p.m. in Washington Park by Henry Johnson and State streets *Buffalo, New York (w), at Buffalo City Hall. *Ithaca, New York (w), 5.00 p.m. last Friday of the month, west end of the Commons *Rochester, NY (w), last Friday of the month 6:00 p.m. at the Liberty Pole *Syracuse, New York (w), 4:30 p.m. Last Friday of each month at Everson Plaza Downtown *New York (w), http://www.times-up.org/cm.php, 7:00 p.m. at Union Square (north side) *Brooklyn (w), http://times-up.org/index.php?page=brooklyn-critical-mass, Second Friday of Every month. 7:00 p.m. at Grand Army Plaza *Staten Island (w), First Friday of Every month. 7:30 p.m. at Borough Hall across from the Staten Island Ferry North Carolina *Apex, NC (w), meeting at Eva Perry Library at 5:30pm on the third Friday of every month *Boone, NC (w), Last Friday of every month at 5:30 in the Beadbox parking lot on King St. *Charlotte, NC (w), http://ncfixed.com/forum/comments.php?DiscussionID=29&page=1/, meet @ 7PM, Commonwealth Avenue & Thomas Street on last Friday of every month. *Durham, NC (w), the bronze bull sculpture downtown, at 5:35pm on the first Thursday of each month. *Greenville, NC (w), http://www.GreenvilleCM.co.nr/ Every Sunday at 4:00 p.m., location varies, check website. *Raleigh, North Carolina (w), at the NC State University Bell Tower, 4:30 p.m. *Wilmington, North Carolina (w), at UNCW Clock Tower, last Friday of every month, 5:30 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/cm_wilmington_nc *Winston-Salem, NC (w), between Marshall & Cherry on 4th Street, first Friday at 9:00 p.m. North Dakota *Grand Forks (w), meet at 6:00 p.m. and ride at 6:30 p.m. the last Friday of every month at Town Square on 3rd Street and Demers Ave in downtown Grand Forks. Also, every Sunday (but the last Sunday), meet at 1:00 p.m. and ride at 1:30 p.m., same location. Facebook group (updated often): http://www.facebook.com/home.php#/group.php?gid=16216489870&ref=ts Ohio *Akron, Ohio (w) 5:00 p.m. at the Highland Square Public Library (807 West Market Street), 2nd and last Fridays *Athens, Ohio (w) 5:00 p.m. at the Civil War monument on college green, last Fridays *Cincinnati, Ohio (w) http://www.cincycriticalmass.org/, at Fountain Square *Cleveland, Ohio (w) http://www.clevelandcriticalmass.com, 5:30 PM at the North West Quadrant of Public Square *Columbus, Ohio (w) http://comacrew.homestead.com/criticalmass.html, at the Statehouse lawn. *Dayton, Ohio (w) 5:30 p.m. Courteous Mass at Fifth Third Field Plaza (Patterson at Monument), First Fridays *Oberlin, Ohio (w) Last Friday of every month, meet at Tappan Square, 5:30 p.m. Oklahoma *Oklahoma City (w) Metro Area has two monthly CM rides. **Midtown (w) http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/okbicycleliving, 4 p.m. at the Back Door Coffeehouse, NW 32nd & Classen *Norman, Oklahoma (w) http://www.ionet.net/~tslade/cmnorman.htm, 6:00 p.m. Starting from Buchcanan Bicycles on Campus Corner *Stillwater, Oklahoma (w), meet at Cowboy Mall Parking lot. 5:00p.m. or Search Stillwater Critical Mass on Facebook Oregon *Portland, Oregon (w) http://www.RoseCityCriticalMass.org/, North Park Blocks by the Elephant Pennsylvania *Bethlehem, Pennsylvania (w) http://groups.yahoo.com/group/criticalmassLV/, last Friday every month. 5:00 p.m. at New and Morton St. *Erie, Pennsylvania (w) Last Friday of every month, meet at Perry Square (6th & State) @ 5:30pm. http://www.myspace.com/directaction814 *Harrisburg, Pennsylvania (w) 6.00 p.m. last Friday of the month, Front & Walnut St. *Philadelphia (w) http://www.philamass.org, 6:00 p.m. at City Hall (west side) *Pittsburgh (w) http://www.pghcriticalmass.org/, Carnegie Museum dinosaur statue, 4400 Forbes Avenue at Bellefield Avenue, assemble starting at 5:30 p.m., depart around 6:00 p.m., last Friday of the month. **Midnight Mass - Midnight on the first Friday (same place). *State College (w), meet at Allen Street Gates on Allen and College, last Friday of every month at 5:45 Rhode Island *Providence, Rhode Island (w), http://www.myspace.com/bikeprov, Meet at Hope High School on Hope St. at 6 PM on the last Friday. South Carolina *Columbia, South Carolina (w), Last Friday, 5 PM Meet, 5:15 Ride, at the Finlay Park Fountain, Laurel and Assembly Streets South Dakota Tennessee *Knoxville, Tennessee (w), 5:30 P.M., monthly, last Friday. Meet at the Sunsphere *Memphis, Tennessee (w), at Overton Park, last Friday of every month at 5:15 p.m. *Murfreesboro, Tennessee (w), at Water Tower Park 6 p.m. the last Friday of every month *Nashville, Tennessee (w), at Dragon Park 5 p.m. the last Friday of every month Texas *Austin, TX (w), 5:00 p.m., at UT West Mall (Guadalupe between 22nd & 23rd). *Dallas, TX (w), 7:30 p.m., JFK Memorial (Main and Market) *Houston, TX (w), 6:30 p.m., Tranquility Park, (in front of city hall.) http://houstoncriticalmass.com/ *McAllen, TX (w), 5:30 p.m., at Archer Park (Main St. & Old 83). *Odessa, TX (w), 5:30 p.m., Jersey Girl Pizza http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=102883386414658 *San Antonio, TX (w), 9:00 p.m. at the Alamo (in the courtyard in front) last friday of every month Utah *Provo, UT (w) First Friday of every month, meet at 5PM leave at 5:30PM from Utah County Courthouse at Center and University *Salt Lake City, Utah (w) http://www.slccriticalmass.org Last Friday every Month 5:30 at Gallivan Plaza(239 S Main St)(north side). Vermont *Burlington, VT (w), 6 PM, at City Hall Park (Main St. and Saint Paul) Virginia *Blacksburg, VA (w), last Friday of every month. 5pm @ War Memorial. *Norfolk, Virginia (w) Meet at 6:00 p.m., last Friday of the month, at Baldwin & Colley Avenues (Elliot's & Starbuck's). Washington *Bellingham, WA (w) *Seattle, Washington (w) http://www.seattlecriticalmass.org, at Westlake Center, 5:30pm last Friday of every month; a smaller group masses at Red Square (on the University of Washington campus) at 5pm, and proceeds from there to Westlake Center. *Spokane, Washington (w) at the River Front Park Fountain, 4:30 p.m. *Tacoma, Washington (w) at Jefferson Park, 6 p.m. *Walla Walla, Washington (w), last Friday of every Month, Downtown, First and Main, 4:00 p.m. Washington D.C. *Washington, D.C. (w), http://cm-dc.mahost.org/, at Dupont Circle, first Friday of every month, 6:00 p.m. West Virginia *Charleston, WV (w), at Capital last Friday of every month, 6:00 p.m. *Parkersburg, WV (w), last Friday of every month, 6:00 p.m. *Huntington, WV (w)], third Friday of every month, 6:30 p.m @ Ritter Park Fountain. Wisconsin *Beloit, Wisconsin (w), Meet at Horace White Park Friday at 5:00 p.m., last Friday of every month. 1st ride ever-- August 28, 2009 *Eau Claire, Wisconsin (w), At the Owen Park Bandshell (along First Avenue), 5:00 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Madison, Wisconsin (w), http://www.madisoncriticalmass.org, at the Capitol Square and West Washington. *Menomonie, Wisconsin (w), meet at Wilson Park (Band Shell) @ 5:30 p.m. Thursday, September 17, 2009 - First Ride. October 24, 2009 - Global Call to Action (350.org) - Activities will be included with our Second Ride. *Milwaukee, Wisconsin (w), at Riverside Park, near Oakland Ave. and Locust Street Wyoming *Jackson Hole (w), at Snow King Parking Lot 7:00 last Friday of the month Asia Hong Kong Wikipedia: Hong Kong *Last Saturday of every month, usually 3.30pm, and usually from the clock tower in Tsim Sha Tsui. :check Critical Mass Hong Kong India Wikipedia: India *Bangalore (w), 16:30, Last Saturday of Every Month, For Venue Please refer to the link below. :See & Join Us Critical Mass Bangalore Email Us criticalmassbangalore@gmail.com *Mumbai (w), 17:30, Last Saturday of Every Month, Shivaji Park(Dadar):Join Us Critical Mass Mumbai Email Us criticalmass.mumbai@gmail.com *New Delhi (w), 18:00, Last Friday of Every Month, Vijay Chowk, Near Rashtrapati Bhavan. Follow us on Twitter @criticalmassdel Email us at delhi@criticalmass.in Follow us on Facebook. Rides are also announced at Critical Mass New Delhi blog and on Bike India at Yahoo Groups and Delhi Cycling at Google Groups. *Pune (w), 5:00 pm, Last Saturday of Every Month Israel Wikipedia: Israel *Beer Sheva (w) - There's a new critical mass group put together by Ben-Gurion University's cyclists and "Megama Yeruka". Rahavat Kiryat Hamemshala @ 12:30 last friday of every month. *Jerusalem (w) - From Hamashbir (Rechavat HaMashbir) - top of Ben Yehuda Street @ 12:00 last Friday of every month, http://bike.org.il/cm/jm.html *Tel Aviv (w) - there are two groups that organize critical mass but not monthly. see Tel Aviv for more details. *Ramat Gan (w). Lebanon Wikipedia: Lebanon *Beirut (w) - Last Saturday of the month at noon in Sanayeh Park. Join the facebook group; http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=150668896025# Malaysia Wikipedia: Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur (w) - From Central Market (CM) @ 18:00 last friday of every month, massakritikal@gmail.com. Facebook ;Critical (M)ass Blogs (mostly written in the local language of Bahasa Malaysia) ; Massa Kritikal Blogspot *Putrajaya (w) - From Palace of Justice @ 2100Hrs last friday of every month. Details see Facebook Group; Putrajaya Critical Mass Group. The original blogsite; Putrajaya Critical Mass. Pakistan Wikipedia: Pakistan *Islamabad (w). meet in front of Shalimar Police Station, F-10/2 @ 1500 hrs *Karachi (w). The first and third Sunday of each month, 7:30 am ,at the Seaview McDonald's. Coordinated via Facebook group here *Lahore (w). Takes place the last Sunday of every month, starting Opposite Zakir Tikka, Sarwar Road, Lahore Cantonment Coordinated via Facebook group here Philippines Wikipedia: Philippines Organized by the Firefly Brigade, 3rd Saturday of Every month, 7am-12nn, Meet-up Greenhills Parking Lot near Lifecycle, check tourofthefireflies.multiply.com for updates; Contact: Mia Bunao 386-3926 blinking_fireflies@yahoo.com.ph The organization also organizes the largest costumed critical mass ride in the Philippines (6000+ riders), the Tour of the Fireflies, every 3rd sunday of April since 1999. Tour of the Fireflies is a 50-km costumed bicycle ride through at least four cities to promote clean air, non-motorized transportation and road sharing... Largest mardis gras on wheel! Russia Wikipedia: Russia See Critical Mass in Moscow (in Russian) and Critical Mass in Saint Petersburg (in Russian). *Moscow (w), rides are held on the last Saturday of every month at 01.00 p.m. starting from Turgenevskaya Square. *Saint Petersburg (w), the first Saturday of every month at 3.00 p.m. start from Marsovo pole. (from april to october) Singapore Wikipedia: Singapore See Critical Mass in Singapore. *Singapore (w) - From Random location each month @ 19:00 on the last friday of every month, see website for all event details. South Korea Wikipedia: South Korea See Critical Mass in Korea (in Korean). *Busan (w), 15:00, 4th Saturday of every month, Busan Metropolitan City Hall,fountain 부산광역시청 앞 분수대 *Chunan (w), 16:00, 1st Saturday of every month, near the express bus terminal, 천안 터미널 사거리 운보찻집 맞은편 공원 *Gongju (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Gongsansung-parking place, 공주 공산성주차장 *Seoul (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Gwanghwamoon, 서울 광화문 *Sokcho (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Chungchoho expo garden, 속초 청초호 엑스포 뜰 *Suwon (w), 16:00, 4th Saturday of every month, Jangan-park, 수원 장안공원 Thailand Wikipedia: Thailand *Chiang-mai (w): Last Friday of Every Month 8:30pm @ Thapae Gate Australasia Australia Wikipedia: Australia *Adelaide (w), Tarndanyangga/Victoria Square Fountain. Last Friday of month (6 p.m. departure). http://criticalmassadelaide.hostedby.zane.net.au/ *Alice Springs (w), Council Gardens (Todd Street). Last Friday of month at 5.30pm to ride at 5.45pm. *Brisbane (w), Queens Gardens. Last Friday of the month, 5:15pm. http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=37939455224 *Hobart (w), Franklin Square Fountain.Cnr Maquarie and Elizabeth St. Last Friday of month, Be there 5.10 for spot prizes, refreshments and freebies, the ride departs @ 5:30pm. *Melbourne (w), in front of the State Library Of Victoria in Swanston St. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://criticalmass.org.au/melbourne/ *Newcastle, New South Wales (w), FIRST Friday of every month (6 p.m. departure), Civic Park, opposite Town Hall http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Critical_Mass_Newcastle/. *Perth (w), in front of the State Library of WA, James Street Mall, Northbridge. Last Friday of the month at 6:00pm. http://www.neinlives.com.au,http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cm-perth/ *Sydney (w), Archibald Fountain in Hyde Park. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://www.bikesarefun.org/ New Zealand Wikipedia: New Zealand *Auckland (w), Last Friday of every month at 17:30 in Albert Park (by the fountain) *Christchurch (w), Last Friday of every month at 17:15 h, Cathedral Square *Dunedin (w), 17:30 h, Meet in the park outside the Otago Museum *Invercargill (w), Last Friday of every month at 17.00 h in Wachner Place -- Esk & Dee streets *New Plymouth (w), Last Friday of the month, 17.15 h, Puke Ariki Landing *Wellington (w), 17:30 h, Civic Square Europe Austria Wikipedia: Austria For more information and flyers for Austrian rides, visit www.criticalmass.at *Graz (w), started in March 2007, every last Friday of the month, 16:30 at the Südtirolerplatz. *Innsbruck (w), 17:00 near the Annasäule in Maria-Theresien-Straße, every last Friday of the month *Linz (w), Starting in April 2007, every last Friday of the month, 16:30 at the Hauptplatz near the Pestsäule *Salzburg (w), started in september 2008, every last Friday of the month, 17:00 in front of the congress hall (Kurpark) *Vienna (w), Restarted in March 2006, now every third Friday of the month, 16:30 at Schwarzenbergplatz in the 1st District. Frequent after-parties and other activities. Belgium Wikipedia: Belgium *Antwerp (w) last Friday of every month at 5.45 p.m., Theaterplein *Brussels (w) (see Placeovelo), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Porte de Namur and ULB campus Plaine entrance 2 *Liege (w) (see Masse Critique Liège), last Friday of every month at 5.30 p.m., Esplanade Saint Léonard Belarus Wikipedia: Belarus *Hrodna (w), see Hrodna Critical Mass *Minsk (w). see Minsk Critical Mass, last Friday of every month from April till October at 7 p.m. (warning: time may vary), Sendai park (close to musical theatre) Czech Republic Wikipedia: Czech Republic *Prague (w) http://www.cyklojizdy.cz/, every third thursday in a month from Jiriho z Podebrad place at 18:00. There are two bigger rides each year, in april and october Finland Wikipedia: Finland *Helsinki (w) http://www.kulma.net/liikennekampanja/, from april to october the second thuesday every month (except september, when CM is on the Car Free Day) from Havis Amanda's statue at 16:30. France Wikipedia: France *Angers (w), http://fr.groups.yahoo.com/group/CollectifVelorution49/, Rendez-vous le premier samedi du mois à 15h place du Ralliement. *Dijon (w), www.dijoncriticalmass.blogspot.com, tous les derniers vendredi du mois, 19h, à la gare. *Lille (w), http://velorutionlille.free.fr/, Rendez-vous le 1er samedi du mois, 14h, Grand-place. *Lyon (w), http://lyonvilleavelo.fubicy.org, Rendez-vous le premier vendredi du mois à 21h Parc de la Tête D'or, Porte des Enfants du *Marseille (w), http://www.velorution-marseille.org, rendez-vous tous les premiers vendredi du mois à 21H00 sur la Place Jean-Jaurès ''(''La Plaine) / rides are held on the first Friday of every month at 09.00 p.m. starting from Place Jean-Jaurès ''( Called ''La Plaine). More informations on our website : http://www.velorution-marseille.org *Nice (w), http://velorution06.wordpress.com/, Rendez-vous tout les mois (en principe tout les 1er samedi à 16h) sur la place Garibaldi (pour être sur de l'horaire de la prochaine balade, visitez le site internet du collectif). Meet each first saturday of every month at 4 PM, place Garibaldi. Check the website to be sure. *Paris (w), http://velorution.org/, rides are held on the first Saturday of every month at 02.00 p.m. starting from Place du Châtelet. Rhône. Meet each first friday of every month at 09:00 PM, Parc de la Tete d'Or, "Les Enfants du Rhone" entrance. *Toulouse (w), velorutiontoulouse@no-log.org, Rendez-vous le dernier vendredi du mois à 18h place du Capitole. Germany Wikipedia: Germany *Augsburg (w), last Friday of every month, at the Rathausplatz 5.00 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/cmaugsburg *Berlin (w), last Friday of every month, at the Heinrichplatz, 4.00 p.m. 6.00 p.m. and the first Sunday of every month at the Brandenburger Tor, 2.00 p.m. *Darmstadt (w), fourth Saturday of every month, at the south of the Luisenplatz, 3.00 p.m. http://critical-mass-darmstadt.de *Duisburg (w), Donnerstag, 26.6.2008 Kantpark (Spielplatz) 15Uhr (bald auch regelmäßig) *Dresden (w), last Friday of every month, at the Lingnerallee/St. Petersburger Str. (at the monument before the skate park), 6.30 p.m http://www.myspace.com/dresdencriticalmass *Dresden (w), every workday, from Albertplatz (w) to Campus TU Dresden (w), 8.45 p.m http://www.adfc-dresden.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=783&Itemid=41 *Düsseldorf (w), first Saturday of every month at Königsallee Graf- Adolf- Platz vor den Lichtbänken am GAP at 11:00 AM http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48288164018#!/group.php?gid=48288164018 *Frankfurt/Main (w), first Sunday of every month at the Opernplatz (Opera Square), 2.00 p.m. And Friday after the Sunday Critical Mass, 7.00 p.m. http://www.critical-mass-frankfurt.de *Freiburg (w), last Friday of every month (since January 2008), at Belfortstr. / Adlerstr., 4.p.m. 6 p.m. http://critical-mass-freiburg.de/ *Greifswald Every last Friday of the month. 4 p.m. in front of the main train station. *Hamburg (w), first Friday of every month, at Große Bergstraße, 5.00 p.m. (7. August 2009) http://critical-mass-hamburg.de *Hannover (w), first sunday of every month, at the Opernplatz, 2.00 p.m. http://cmhannover.blogsport.de *Havixbeck (w), every Saturday at the Torbogen (Hauptstrasse) at 11:00 a.m., in responsibility of the Havixbeck Cycling Club http://www.sw-havixbeck.de/radsport-mainmenu-35.html *Karlsruhe (w), last Friday of every month, at Stephanplatz (south Postgalerie), 7.p.m. *Leipzig (w), last Friday of every month, in front of the opera on Augustusplatz, 6.30 pm *Magdeburg (w), last Friday of every month at 5.00 p.m. on the Sternbrücke http://kritischemasse.wordpress.com/ *Mannheim (w), third Saturday of every month, Wasserturm, 3.00 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassma *Marktoberdorf (w), every Tuesday at Marktplatz, 6.00 p.m. *Munich (München) (w), last Friday of every month, at the Sendlinger Tor Platz, 6.00 p.m. *Nuremberg (Nürnberg)(w), last Friday of every month, at the Opernhaus, 6 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/critical_mass_nuernberg *Potsdam (w), Saturday, 31.05.08, 2.00 p.m at the Hauptbahnhof Potsdam /Südseite *Rosenheim (w), last Saturday of every month, 11.55 a.m, at the Ludwigsplatz *Stuttgart (w),last Friday of every month 17:00 , at the Rothebühl Square in front of the VHS *Trier (w), last Friday of every month, at the Viehmarkt Place in front of the antique roman thermal springs, 4.p.m. http://www.critical-mass-trier.de *Worms (w), second Friday of every month, behind Central Station (in front of "Radhaus"), 5 p.m. Greece Wikipedia: Greece *Athens (w), first Monday of every month, at Syntagma Square, 6.30 p.m. *Corinth (w), http://www.podilatada.gr, first Saturday of every month, at Perivolakia Swuare, 11.30 a.m. *Drama (w), http://monopodilato.blogspot.com, first day of every month, at Liberty Square. From April to October at 6:30pm, and from November to March at 5:30pm. *Heraklion (w), every last Friday of the month at Saint Marcus Basilica, Lions square, around 6:00pm. *Kalamata (w) http://cyclistsofkalamata.blogspot.com/, on last sunday of every month. In the central Square at 19.00. *Thessaloniki [(w) , first Monday of every month, at Venizelos Statue, Aristotelous - Egnatia at 18.00 Hungary Wikipedia: Hungary See criticalmass.hu/english for more infos in English and criticalmass.hu/varosok for other Hungary rides. *Budapest (w) http://www.criticalmass.hu/, around every 22nd April (Earth Day) and on 22nd September (Carfree day) - the biggest rides in the world, tens of thousands of riders. Additionally there are smaller rides, including night rides in summer. Ireland Wikipedia: Ireland *Cork (w) Last Friday of every month Daunt Square, Cork City Center. Outside Mc Donalds 6pm *Galway Last Friday of every month. Leaving from the Spanish Arch, Galway City Center, at 6 pm. Italy Wikipedia: Italy See Critical Mass Italy and another Critical Mass Italy site (in Italian). *Florence (w) Meet every last Thursday of the mounth in Piazza SS. Annunziata 18:30 PM *Milan (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:milano Meet every thursday @ 10.30 pm, in Piazza dei Mercanti *Latina (w) http://www.criticalmasslatina.splinder.com/ *Rome (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:roma *Rovereto (w) http://massacriticarovereto.splinder.com/ Meet every last Saturday of the month @ 17.30, in Piazza delle Erbe *Turin (w) http:///massacritica.torino/ Lithuania Wikipedia: Lithuania *Alytus (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every month Last Friday on 6 p.m at Rotuse Square. *Kaunas (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday on 7 p.m. (GMT+2) at City Park (near Musical Theatre). *Kėdainiai (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday 6 p.m. at Market Square. *Klaipėda (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday 6 p.m. near "BIG" shopping center. *Mažeikiai (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every month Last Friday on 6 p.m at Old town park stadium. *Palanga (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday 6 p.m. near Botanical Garden main entrance. *Panevėžys (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday 6 p.m. at Freedom Square. *Šiauliai (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday 6 p.m. near Bicycles Museum (Vilniaus street 139). *Vilnius (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday on 6 p.m. at Cathedral Square. *Visaginas (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday 6 p.m. at Square near "Hansabank" (Veteranu street 5). Poland Wikipedia: Poland *Bełchatów (w) http://www.masabelchatow.org/, at Plac Wolności (Second Friday, 4:30 p.m.) *Białystok (w) http://www.rowerowy.bialystok.pl/, at Rynek Kościuszki near Ratusz (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Bydgoszcz (w) http://masa.bydgoszcz.pl/, at ul. Toruńska, near Hala "Łucznika" (Last Friday, 6 p.m.) *Gliwice (w) http://m-k.org.pl/, at Plac Krakowski (First Friday, 5:30 p.m.) *Katowice (w) http://mk.slask.pl/, at Rynek (Last Friday, 5:30 p.m.) *Kraków (w) http://www.masakrytyczna.krakoff.info/, at Rynek, near statue od A. Mickiewicz (Last Friday, 6 p.m.) *Legionowo (w) http://masa.legionowo.org/, at Rynek (One Before Last Friday, 7 p.m.) *Łódź (w) http://www.masakrytyczna.org/CMS/news.php, at Pasaż Schillera (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Lublin (w) http://www.masakrytyczna.org/CMS/news.php, at Plac Litewski (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Poznań (w) http://www.masapn.org/index.php, at Stary Rynek (Last Friday 6:30 p.m.) *Radom, at Plac Konstytucji (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Sosnowiec (w) http://zmk.wikidot.com/, at Dworzec Główny (Last Saturday, 3 p.m.) *Szczecin (w) http://stowarzyszeniers.kei.pl/, at Plac Lotników (Last Friday, 6 p.m.) *Toruń (w) http://rowerowytorun.com.pl/rowerowa-masa-krytyczna-w-toruniu,8,l1.html *Warsaw (w) http://www.masa.waw.pl, at Plac Zamkowy (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Wrocław (w) http://rowery.eko.org.pl/, at Plac Bema (Last Friday 6 p.m.) Portugal Wikipedia: Portugal See Critical Mass in Portugal (in Portuguese) or in English automatic translated. *Aveiro (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net, at Ponte Praça (6:00 p.m.) *Coimbra (w) http://massacriticacentro.casainho.net/, at Largo da Portagem (6:00 p.m.) *Lisboa (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net/index1.htm, at Marquês do Pombal (6 p.m.) *Porto (w) http://massacritica.pegada.net/, at Praça dos Leões (6 p.m.) Romania Wikipedia: Romania *Brasov (w), we meet every last Friday of the month at 18:30 at Civic Center of the city. On 30th of May 2008 we celebrated on 2 wheels the first year of Critical Mass in Brasov! You can find photos and information here DirtBike.ro *Bucuresti (w), we meet in Tineretului park, the entrance from Şincai High School Map, on the last Friday of every month at 6.00pm .(see Bucuresti Critical Mass site) *Cluj (w), last Saturday of every month at 5.00pm, we meet in the Skate Park behind the main post office, hp critical mass cluj *Iaşi (w), last Friday of every mont at 6.00pm. Meeting point in Copou - Agronomie. (See Critical Mass Blog) *Ploiesti (w), we meet in Tineretului Park, near the statue of Mihai Viteazul, on the last Friday of every month at 5.00pm *Timisoara (w), last Friday of every month at 6.00pm, we meet in front of the Timisoara Orthodox Cathedral Spain Wikipedia: Spain See Critical Mass in Spain (in Spanish). *A Coruña (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:00 h, Praza de María Pita, first Friday. *Alcalá de Henares (w), http://www.masacriticaalcala.es, 20:00 h, Plaza de los Santos Niños, last Wednesday. *Alicante (w), http://aenb.lynksee.com/blog/, 12:00 h, Fuente de la Plaza de Toros, last Saturday. *Almeria (w), http://, 20:00 h, Teatro Apolo, last Thursday. *Aviles (w), http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/MasaCriticaUvieu/, 20:00 h, Plaza del Ayuntamiento, frist friday. *Barcelona (w), 20:00 h, Plaça Universitat, first Friday. *Bilbao (w), 19:30 h, ultimo viernes, frente a Diputación. *Burgos (w), http://www.conbici.org/burgosconbici/critica.php, 19:30 h, Plaza España, first Friday. *Castellón de la Plana (w), http://massacriticacastello.googlepages.com/, 19:30 h, Plaza Mayor, second Friday. *Ciudad Real (w), http://apedal.ciudad-real.es/index.php?option=com_newsfeeds&task=view&feedid=13&Itemid=38, 20:00 h, Plaza del Pilar, last Friday. *Cuenca (w), http://masacritica.cuencamagica.com, 12:00 h, Plaza de España, first Saturday. *Ferrol (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:30 h, Plaza do Inferniño, last Thursday. *Lugo (w), http://masacriticalugo.blogspot.com/, 20:15 h, Praza Maior, last Thursday. *Madrid (w), http://bicicritica.ourproject.org/ 20:00 h, "Edificio Correos" Cibeles Sqr., last Thursday. *Marbella (w), 19:00 h, Plaza del Mar, Penultimate Friday.] *Ourense (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:00 h, Pavillón dos Remedios, last Thursday. *Salamanca (w), http://masacriticasalamanca.spaces.live.com/, 20:00 h, Puerta Zamora, first Wednesday. *Santander (w), http://masacriticasantander.blogspot.com, 20:00 h, Jardines de Pereda, last Thursday. *Santiago de Compostela (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:30 h, Praza Roxa, last Wednesday. *Sevilla (w), 20:30 h, Plaza del Pumarejo , First Friday. *Valencia (w), http://www.barriodelcarmen.net/masacritica, 19:30 h, Plaza de la Virgen, first Friday *Valladolid (w), http://www.asambleaciclista.com/, 20:00 h, Plaza Mayor, first Friday *Vigo (w), http://www.bicis.info, 11:00 h, Praza de América, first Sunday. *Zaragoza (w),19:30 h, Plaza "San Francisco". Sweden Wikipedia: Sweden *Gothenburg (w), 18:00 h, Gustaf Adolfs torg, last Friday of every month, http://www.mjv.se/index.php?id=588 *Stockholm (w), 17:00 h, Medborgarplatsen, last Friday of every month, http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=15154023716 Switzerland Wikipedia: Switzerland See Critical Mass in Switzerland (in French). *Geneva (w), 18:00 h, Pont des Bergues, last Friday of every month. Turkey Wikipedia: Turkey *Istanbul (w), Last saturday of every month at 05.00pm at Goztepe Park Istanbul http://www.criticalmassistanbul.org United Kingdom Wikipedia: United Kingdom *Aberdeen (w), last Saturday of every month, 1pm at Castlegate *Belfast (w), last Friday of every month at the Albert Clock, 6:30pm *Birmingham (w), http://www.pushbikes.freeserve.co.uk/ first Friday of every month, 5.30pm, St Philip's Cathedral *Brighton & Hove (w), East Sussex, meets at the Level on the last Friday of every month at 6pm *Bristol (w), ride starts at the fountains near the Hippodrome on the last Friday of every month at 6pm (meet 5.30pm) (see Facebook group) *Cambridge (w), http://www.indymedia.org.uk/en/regions/cambridge/2005/07/319476.html starts under Elizabeth Way bridge at 6pm *Cardiff (w), NEW DECEMBER 2009 1st Saturday of Every month - 11am - Outside the museum! *Edinburgh (w), last Friday of every month at 5:30pm, at the foot of the Mound *Exeter (w), starts at Cathedral Yard. First Saturday of Month 12 noon. (see Facebook group) *Glasgow (w) http://www.citystrolls.com/strolls/pages/critical.htm, last Friday of every month, 5.30pm at George Square (see Glasgow Critical Mass mailing list) *Guernsey (w), last Friday of every month, starts 5:45pm at the Liberation Monument, St Peter Port *Leeds (w), last Friday of every month, 5.30pm, from Millennium Square *Liverpool (w), 2nd Friday of Every Month meet Chinese Arch, Nelson Street 6pm *London (w) http://www.criticalmasslondon.org.uk/index.html / http://www.criticalmass.org.uk/ / http://www.urban75.com/Action/critical.html, Last Friday of every month at 6pm outside National Film Theatre (river entrance), South Bank *Manchester (w), last Friday of every month, at 6pm, outside the Central Library mailto:info@ibikemcr.org.uk see http://www.ibikemcr.org.uk *Newcastle upon Tyne (w), last Friday of every month at 5:30pm, at Haymarket. critical.mass@lists.riseup.net *Nottingham (w), last Friday of the month, 5.30pm in the Market Square. nottcriticalmass@lists.riseup.net *Oxford (w) http://www.myspace.com/oxfordcriticalmass last Friday every month, meet at the Cornmarket end of Broad St, outside The Oxford Story. Arrive from 6.15pm, leave around 6.30pm. Email oxfordcriticalmass@hotmail.co.uk *Preston (w), meets every last friday of the month at the roundabout outside the Adephi pub at 5:15pm. *Sheffield (w), meets at 5.45pm and leaves at 6pm on the last Friday of every month from the Peace Gardens in the city centre. *Southend-on-Sea (w), Essex, meets on the second Friday of every month outside W H Smith, 207 High Street, SS1 1LN (see map) at 6pm *Swansea (w) Last Friday every month, 7pm, Castle Gardens Square *Worthing (w) Last Friday every month, 5.45pm, outside the Assembly Hall *York (w) First Friday of the month, meet West end of York Minster, 5.45pm. See facebook page 'People who ride bikes in York' http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=2268649854 See also *World map of rides *Bicycle events External links *Critical-Mass.info - The source of almost all the info above *Critical-Mass.org - Ride listings, events, and resources (not updated often) *Upcoming: Critical Mass group (event listings) Category:Critical Mass Wiki